


The World of Everything

by easterlystars



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterlystars/pseuds/easterlystars
Summary: Behind the blinding lights, it will only be the two of us. Our world is just beginning.





	The World of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/sirshimu/status/1049161687255982081) so why not. Technically set in January 2018 after their concert in Osaka but does the setting really matter in a PWP? It's not funny but I hope ~~it's at least hot~~ it's managed to put a smile on your face. ❤ Warnings are in the tags. ([tumblr](http://easterlystars.tumblr.com/))

It takes Changmin a little more than half of his lifetime to figure out what exactly his world is made up of.

He’s lived his entire life like a machine—he became a singer because he so happened to pass a random audition. He joined a boy band because his company told him to. He followed Yunho because he thought it was the right thing to do. He’s lived his entire life trying to please the people around him, and for Changmin, that’s actually okay. For one, he’s content with making others happy. He’s content with being just the follower and not the leader. He’s satisfied by being just the seeds of the flower.

But when all flowers start to lose their luster, only Yunho will blossom even more.

The realization is sudden. The moment is almost staggering. As Changmin looks upon his partner singing the last note of the night, uttering the last ‘thank you’ to the fans and the staff, Changmin realizes that this is it. This is his world. His world isn’t the one where he was trained to be in, nor is his world the one he had fought to stay in. His world is the one he chose to be with.

They travel back to their hotel in silence. No words are exchanged, but no words are needed. Words are just the notes, and his presence is the music. Changmin looks at Yunho, heart feeling full and accomplished, and Yunho returns Changmin’s gaze, giving him a breathtaking smile. An understanding comes between them, a moment that only the two of them share, and Changmin knows that whatever path he’s taken, whatever path that he’s decided to walk on for the rest of his life, is the right one. 

“Tired,” Yunho says quietly, breaking the comfortable silence. He gives Changmin one last reassuring smile before he leans back on his seat and closes his eyes.

Changmin nods, more to himself than to anyone else. He leans back on his own seat and dozes off.

 

* * *

 

They have their own separate hotel rooms, but Changmin follows Yunho into his room out of habit. It’s almost tradition for Changmin to be the very last person Yunho would say good night to. There is no reason behind it. It just happens.

And like how everything else in his world works, it just so happens that this is also the night.

“We’re leaving before lunch,” their manager reminds them at the door. 

“And don’t stay up late, Changmin!” their other manager adds before stealing another beer from Changmin’s six-pack.

Changmin sarcastically salutes their managers. “Okay, okay,” he mutters before shutting the door.

And now, it is just the two of them.

It’s quiet, with only the humming of the heater and the buzzing of the lights to break the silence.

Yunho falls back on the sofa with a groan. “God, my back really hurts.”

Changmin chuckles. “We’re all getting old.”

Yunho cranks up his head to give Changmin a playful glare. “I refuse to be old yet.”

“Here,” Changmin offers softly as he goes up to stand next to Yunho. He instructs his bandmate to lie on his stomach so he can help him massage the knots out of his lower back.

Comfortable silence fills the room once again. 

In this world, it is just the two of them.

Changmin massages down Yunho’s spine, pressing his knuckles down from his shoulder to his lower back. He thumbs down on the crevice right above Yunho’s tailbone, making sure to give it a few more presses when Yunho lets out a relaxing grunt. 

“Better?”

“Mmm,” mutters Yunho in response, his eyes closed.

Changmin thumbs down lower, but hesitates as he reaches the base of Yunho’s jeans, blunt nails brushing against the waistband of his boxers. Yunho tenses. 

Changmin’s heart races.

He experimentally digs his thumbs under the band, expecting Yunho to at least pull away, but Yunho doesn’t stop him. The air around them now suddenly feels tight, and Changmin knows, then and there, that nothing between them will ever be the same again.

Letting out a shaky breath, he releases Yunho and straightens up. “We’ll go get a professional massage tomorrow.” 

Yunho pushes himself back into a sitting position, his back facing Changmin. He doesn’t respond. 

The tension between them continues to linger. Silence is the answer.

“Okay then,” Changmin says as he makes his way to the door. “See you tomorrow, hyung.”

Just as he opens the door, Yunho calls after him.

“Changmin.”

Changmin turns around to see Yunho standing, facing him. His brow is furrowed like he’s deep in thought. His cheeks are tinted pink, as if he had just run a mile, and he’s looking at Changmin like he’s calling him with his eyes. Changmin’s heart skips a beat.

“Stay,” Yunho says simply. 

“For what?” Changmin asks quickly, tone coming out harsher than he had expected to, and immediately regrets it. He hates how his mouth speaks before his brain. Yunho doesn’t need a reason for him to stay. He will stay without reason.

Yunho ducks down his head, cheeks turning darker. “Never mind, Changmin. Good night.”

He turns toward his bed. 

Feeling his chest tightening, Changmin closes the door behind him and slowly walks over to Yunho. “I’ll stay,” he tells him softly. “If you want.”

Head still down, Yunho turns to Changmin, body language insecure. “Don’t stay if you don’t want to—”

“I want to.”

Yunho looks up at him, expression soft, and Changmin feels it. All of it. He feels that overwhelming sensation of relief flooding into every inch of his veins, like a cascade of color lighting up every dark corner in his body. He feels that tension, like he’s a force being dragged down to earth from the moon, and he can’t stop the momentum no matter how much he wants to pull back.

He can’t look away from Yunho.

Before Changmin can do anything else but utter a sound, Yunho steps closer, lifts his head up, and kisses him on the cheek.

Changmin stares at him with wide eyes.

Yunho quickly bounces back. Changmin manages to catch the blush on Yunho’s cheeks just as he looks away. “Sorry,” he says in a small voice.

Changmin’s heart pounds through his ribcage. His stomach feels like a tight ball.

He lifts a hand and lightly brushes his knuckles over Yunho’s left cheek. 

Yunho’s breathing hitches. He looks up at Changmin again, eyes deep and wide, and Changmin feels as if he can sink into them. Yunho’s lips part, and Changmin flicks his gaze down. He presses a thumb on Yunho’s plump bottom lip.

He sees Yunho move closer to him. Changmin’s gut churns with anticipation as he feels Yunho breath on his chin. They’re so close. It’s become hot and stuffy. Changmin sweeps his thumb across Yunho’s lip and meets his eyes.

“Changmin,” Yunho whispers.

Changmin leans forward and kisses Yunho full on the lips. His eyes flutter close as he feels Yunho’s hands graze up his back, sending electrical signals up and down his spine. They’re kissing slowly, and almost too gently, but Yunho moans, and it makes Changmin’s cock jerk in his jeans. They should have done this sooner. Much sooner.

He grabs Yunho’s small face with both hands and deepens the kiss, his head angling to the side as he coaxes Yunho’s mouth to open up more. Yunho obliges, parting his lips wider to receive all of Changmin. Their teeth clash and their tongues tangle together. Changmin brushes a hand down and wraps a strong arm around Yunho’s waist. He pulls him in.

Yunho hisses as their crotches make contact. 

Changmin kisses him hard. It’s messier now, their breaths turning more rapid. Yunho finally releases Changmin’s lips after a long drawn-out minute. He brushes his wet lips against Changmin’s jowls and rubs his erection against Changmin’s front, moaning softly but urgently. 

Changmin’s cock swells up. He is hard with want.

“Hyung,” he whispers desperately as he wraps both arms tightly around his hyung’s waist, nuzzling his face on his hyung’s left cheek. Changmin’s eyes flutter open, sees the bed behind Yunho, and pushes him on it.

Yunho lets out a small squeak as his back lands on the mattress. He looks up at Changmin and watches him intently, eyes dark and welcoming. His lips are red and swollen from Changmin’s kisses. His cheeks are blushing with arousal. The sight is almost too alluring for Changmin to take. 

Changmin quickly removes his own t-shirt, tossing it to the side. He lies on top of Yunho and falls back into his lips. His hyung kisses back with even more passion, turning his head at just the right angle so he can dive deep into Changmin’s mouth.

Changmin sweeps a hand down to Yunho’s waist and digs his hand underneath Yunho’s t-shirt, a gesture for Yunho to strip off. Yunho does and breaks their connection to pull the shirt off his head. Changmin presses more kisses on Yunho’s exposed neck, to his left shoulder, and finally down to his left nipple. Changmin licks it. His tongue circles the areola of one while he fingers the other. 

“Fuck,” Yunho moans as Changmin gently bites on the tip.

Changmin sucks some more until both of Yunho’s nipples are perky and swollen. He sticks out his tongue and licks his way back up to Yunho’s chin. He hovers above Yunho and grinds his hips down, feeling the hard fabric of his jeans pressing against his own swollen cock. Yunho responds by spreading his legs, welcoming Changmin to lie between them. Changmin grinds his hips down again, this time feeling Yunho’s own erection against his, and he feels his own length threatening to jump out of his pants. He moans, his cock blazing up with desire.

Hands shaking, Changmin unzips his fly and pulls down his jeans and boxers to his thighs. His member springs to life and he catches it. He strokes the base of it slowly, coating his hand with his own pre-cum and sweat. His lower belly tightens, unexplainable ecstasy filling him up. “Hyung—” he whimpers. “C-can you—”

Yunho gives him a half-lidded look, his cheeks fiery red, and it’s like their minds have collided. Yunho knows what he wants, and there’s nothing more arousing to Changmin than being with a partner who can echo your every thought.

Yunho drags himself up the bed until he’s sitting up, his back leaning against the bed frame. Changmin goes on his knees and positions himself so his member is right in front of Yunho’s face. Yunho stares at it, pupils blown, chest heaving.

Changmin tugs on his dick some more and grazes the wet tip across Yunho’s lower lip. Changmin watches his silky white seed drip down to Yunho’s chin. Yunho licks it.

Fuck.

Yunho opens his tiny mouth and Changmin slides his cock in.

It’s an excruciating fit, and for a brief second, Changmin thinks Yunho wouldn’t be able to take it all in, but he does. Yunho opens up his throat even more and Changmin dives in deeper, until the tip of his cock touches the back of Yunho’s throat. 

Yunho gags a little, and Changmin shakes, his groin muscles tightening with pleasure. He pulls back out slightly, groaning as he feels Yunho’s teeth brush against the sensitive bulb. Yunho lets out a breathless gasp as Changmin pulls his cock all the way out.

Changmin quickly thrusts back in without warning but Yunho accommodates it immediately, swallowing his entire cock back in. Changmin feels his cock lengthen and grow thicker with each wet thrust, and he closes his eyes, enjoying the euphoria of fucking into Yunho’s mouth. His tiny, tiny mouth. Yunho bites down at the spongey tip just as Changmin pulls out, and Changmin releases a moan.

“Fuck,” he groans, eyes rolling up. “Fuck.”

Changmin looks down and is greeted by Yunho’s flirtatious eyes. His hyung’s lips are even more swollen now, and Changmin desperately wants to suck on them.

Yunho grabs the base of Changmin’s thick cock and swirls his tongue around the large head. Changmin quivers, feeling as if every nerve in his body has relocated to his dick.

He tilts up Changmin’s cock and licks the shaft like a fucking large lollipop. Changmin writhes, his member growing wetter and hotter. He’s about to burst.

Feeling Changmin’s need for release, Yunho takes in Changmin’s entire length again. Teeth delicately grinding against the shaft’s sensitive skin, Yunho gives it one last suck before popping it out of his mouth. “You can,” he starts, but Changmin shuts him up with a deep kiss. He definitely tastes his own bitter pre-cum. 

Changmin frees himself from Yunho’s lips and embraces him, holding him tight. His heart is threatening to race out of his chest. His abdomen has never felt this tight. 

“Can I come inside you?” he breathes against Yunho’s ear.

Yunho clutches onto Changmin’s shoulder blades with a hard grip, nails digging into his burning skin.

“Yes,” he whispers.

Changmin tenses up with shock. He can’t believe this is happening—Yunho, his leader, his hyung, following his every desire and will. 

He pecks Yunho’s flushed neck as he slides his hands down Yunho’s back, slipping his fingers in between the mattress and the curve of Yunho’s ass. He gives Yunho’s ass cheeks a tight squeeze and Yunho lets out a soft gasp. He arches back and thrusts his chest forward into Changmin. 

“Yes. Fuck me,” he whines.

Changmin takes Yunho’s lips again and this time, pulls his own jeans all the way off his legs. He massages his hyung’s ass as he grinds his erection against Yunho’s chest, drenching it with his own pre-cum. Seeing that Yunho still has on his pants, he sweeps his hands down to Yunho’s front and tugs them off roughly. Yunho’s swollen members flies into sight. Changmin stares at it, his eyes wide with fascination. Yunho is huge, red, and ready to burst.

“Changmin,” Yunho growls in warning, his brow furrowed. Now is not the time for viewing pleasures.

Wrapping an arm around his hyung once again, Changmin pulls Yunho back down to the mattress and lies on top of him. He takes those lovely lips back into his own, and feels Yunho smile against them. A wave of happiness sweeps over him.

Changmin tugs on Yunho’s large cock with his free hand. It’s thick with desire, swollen with want, _and his._

“I’m going to fuck it,” Changmin breathes into Yunho’s lips, tugging onto Yunho’s length. “Fuck that tight hole.”

“Oh god,” Yunho groans as thrusts up into Changmin’s hand.

He manhandles Yunho to the side until they’re both laying on the bed sideways, facing each other. Changmin brings two fingers to Yunho’s lips, and Yunho sucks on them instantaneously. He watches Changmin seductively as he licks his fingers passionately, eyes gleaming with need. Changmin is trying hard to resist the urge to come right then and there. 

Changmin pulls out his fingers and brings them down to Yunho’s ass. He circles Yunho’s hole with his index finger, gently, lightly. Yunho looks at Changmin with half-lidded eyes.

“Go,” Yunho whispers.

Changmin pushes his index finger into Yunho’s heat, and Yunho gasps loudly at the sudden penetration. Yunho’s hole is silky soft but extremely tight, and Changmin can’t help but to think about how glorious it would feel if it was his cock instead. The thin skin around Yunho’s hole drags against Changmin’s finger as pulls, and in a split second of panic, Changmin wonders if he’s hurting him. He kisses Yunho with as much as passion as he can muster as he continues to finger fuck him gently—maybe the kissing can help Yunho soothe the pain—but Yunho’s hole loosens up quickly. He hears Yunho moan softly, and Changmin takes that as a sign to stick in the second finger.

The second finger is more difficult to master, and Changmin feels Yunho clench. It must be painful.

Yunho breaks their kiss and buries his face into Changmin’s shoulder, an arm hugging around Changmin’s neck. “Oh my god, Changmin…”

“Am I hurting you?” Changmin asks.

“No,” Yunho manages. “But we need lube…” 

Changmin cranks up his neck to look around. He sees a bottle of face cream sitting on the night stand. 

He quickly pulls out his fingers and Yunho’s breathing hitches at the loss. He reluctantly releases Yunho from his embrace and reaches for the night stand. “Let’s try this again,” Changmin grits, voice deep, as he coats his fingers with the cream.

Yunho gasps as Changmin sinks his fingers into him a second time.

It’s much, much better. Yunho’s hole immediately opens up to the girth of both of Changmin’s fingers, and Changmin finds it easier to fuck in deeper, so deep until he sends Yunho into a writhing mess. Yunho pants harder as Changmin nudges his fingers further in, so deeply in until he brushes just at the right spot, the very spot that sends Yunho screaming.

“Holy shit,” Yunho cries, a hand reaching up behind Changmin’s head to grab a fistful of his hair.

It’s time.

Changmin pulls out and impatiently lubes up his own aching cock with as much cream as he can. “On your knees,” he instructs Yunho.

Yunho immediately gets on all fours and juts his ass in the air, his head resting on the pillows. He turns his face to the side and gives Changmin _that look_ with the corner of his eyes.

He’s fucking ready.

Changmin’s lips curl into a playful grin. He goes on his knees and brings himself closer to Yunho. He grabs his hyung’s ass cheeks and massages them, spreading them out and in. He drinks into this moment—this moment of Yunho kneeling in front of him, _under him,_ ass in the air and submitting to him, ready to take in all of Changmin like he’s meant for this, like he’s fucking meant for this.

He coats the rest of the cream onto Yunho and drips it all over his ass crack. He gives his own cock a few more pumps and nestles the head of it in between Yunho’s ass cheeks. He thrusts up and down Yunho’s crack, teasing his hyung, feeling the pleasure of Yunho shaking under him.

Finally, Changmin parts Yunho’s cheeks and places the head of his cock into the tight hole.

He pushes in, slowly and gently at first, allowing the slippery wetness of the lubricant to help his cock slide further in. He feels Yunho’s silky walls clench involuntarily, squeezing his cock, and that itself is filling up pools of arousal in Changmin’s belly.

Feeling Yunho loosen up even more, Changmin shoves in a little deeper, deeper, and deeper, until he knows he’s all the way in at the base. He grabs Yunho’s hips and pulls out slightly, just a little bit, just enough for both Changmin and Yunho to feel that bit of drag on the walls of their skin, and Yunho screams into his pillow. 

“Hyung,” Changmin grunts and bends over Yunho, wrapping his arms around his hyung. He starts to fuck into Yunho with more speed, and Yunho moves along to his rhythm, panting up to him.

Yunho clenches again and Changmin growls. He thrusts into Yunho one more time before lifting up his upper body so they’re both kneeling on the bed. Yunho glues his back to Changmin’s chest, his head rolling onto Changmin’s shoulder. Changmin spoons him from behind and continues to fuck him, this time harder with more fervor, and Changmin seems to be hitting at all the right spots. Yunho doesn’t stop moaning.

Changmin brings one hand up to Yunho’s chest and another hand to Yunho’s length. He starts stroking Yunho, fast and wet, matching to the rhythm of his own fucking, and Yunho tightens up. He’s about to come.

“Come for me, hyung. Come on,” Changmin growls. 

“I—I—”

Changmin gives Yunho’s length one last squeeze just as he thrusts back into Yunho’s prostate.

“Fuck!”

Yunho explodes, thick strips of seed bursting out of his cock and coating Changmin’s entire hand with cum. The pleasure rips Yunho apart, and Changmin watches him, enraptured.

Yunho melts back into Changmin’s embrace after coming, body shaking from his orgasm, and Changmin hugs onto his hyung tighter. He’s never going to let him go. They’re still connected. He continues to thrust into Yunho with quick speed, desperate and frantic, skin slapping, hips cracking, ready for release. Yunho moves an arm back to feel Changmin’s nape. 

Changmin fucks him hard, fast, and finally—finally—comes into Yunho. The strength of his orgasm spreads throughout his body and Changmin shudders, feeling every nerve in his body shaking him up.

“Fuck,” Changmin moans softly, chin rolling on Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho turns his head to the side. He breathes into the corner of Changmin’s lips. “I can feel you,” he whispers.

That is the last thing Changmin remembers.

 

* * *

 

Changmin is awake, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. The memories of last night are flashing nonstop before him like a fast motion picture reel. The feeling of Yunho-hyung’s lips making love to his own. The look of Yunho-hyung’s face as he releases himself in orgasm. The realization that he had come inside his hyung’s tight hole.

He finally opens his eyes and reaches out an arm next to him. Yunho is not in bed.

Changmin sits up and looks out the balcony window. There sits his hyung on the bench, arms hugging his legs, wearing an oversized hoodie and wrapped in a large feather down blanket. Yunho has his back to him, and though Changmin can’t see his face, he knows Yunho is admiring the white sunrise and the light snowfall.

It’s the year’s first snow. 

Changmin puts on some clothes, slips on his coat, and grabs the bed’s comforter. He slides open the balcony door, steps out, and wraps the comforter around Yunho. 

His hyung acknowledges him by tugging the comforter tighter around his shoulders.

Changmin takes a seat next to him on the bench and follows Yunho’s gaze on the horizon. It is a beautiful, snowy morning. 

“Of course you’d be doing this,” he says.

“It’s cold, it’s snowing, but it’s comfortable,” says Yunho quietly. 

Changmin knows. He doesn’t say any more, and Yunho doesn’t add more, but in those minutes of bliss silence, Changmin knows that his hyung is thinking. For Yunho’s brain never rests. Yunho’s mind is always working. Yunho never leaves questions unanswered. 

Changmin waits.

“So what are we now?” Yunho finally asks. “What have we become?”

Changmin’s heart tugs at the question. Could it be regret? Doubt? Has everything become a mistake?

“What do you think we have become?” Changmin says cautiously, almost in a whisper.

Yunho doesn’t respond immediately. Changmin closes his eyes. His silence reveals feelings of ambiguity, but Changmin feels none the less calm. It _is_ warm sitting next to Yunho, as if just his presence alone would melt the crisp morning air off his face. He can now understand why Yunho likes to sit in the cold.

“Something more,” Yunho finally answers. 

He sounds tentative, nervous, as if he is taking a risk at what he had said. Deep down, Yunho is prepared. He is prepared for rejection. He is prepared for making mistakes, and he is prepared for failure. That is what he is trained to do. That is what his world has told him to become.

Changmin smiles and opens his eyes. He scoots closer to Yunho until they’re touching shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. Until they’re sharing the same air once again.

Yunho’s world is more than just that.

He looks at Yunho, and Yunho’s pupils have turned deep brown, his face blushing scarlet. Perhaps he’s embarrassed at what he’s said. Perhaps the coldness is finally getting to him.

Changmin takes Yunho’s hand. It’s warm, soft, soothing.

“Hyung. When I see you, I see everything.”

Yunho’s eyes light up. He blinks at Changmin in surprise.

“I see happiness, sadness, light, darkness, sun, stars, rain, all of that,” Changmin continues all at one go, squeezing Yunho’s hand tighter. “I see myself. And I see the world. I see my world.” 

Changmin feels his own ears turning hot.

“That’s you,” he adds stupidly.

It feels extremely vulnerable to open up to Yunho like this, and Changmin momentarily panics. What if Yunho doesn’t see the same way he does?

But Yunho smiles at him, a smile warm and tender enough to melt even the coldest snow. His eyes crinkle with laughter, and Changmin’s theory had been true all along. Yunho’s eyes can talk.

“Me too,” he says happily, letting go of Changmin’s hand to rub his ear.

He holds out an arm, welcoming him into his embrace. Changmin tucks into him as Yunho wraps the comforter and blanket around his shoulders. Changmin clutches onto the covers as Yunho digs under his arm to interlace his hand with Changmin’s. His hyung leans into him, his cheek resting on his shoulder. Changmin rests his temple on the side of Yunho’s head. They melt into each other’s warmth.

No more words need to be said. Changmin doesn’t know what the future will bring, or even what tomorrow will hold, but whatever it is that will meet him at the end of the road, he knows he can conquer it.

Because he already has everything in the world.


End file.
